Due to environmental conditions, pitot, pitot-static, and other air data probes on vehicles are exposed to freezing temperatures while on the ground and during flight. The exposure to freezing air temperatures may cause ice to build up on the air data probes, which degrades performance of the air data probes. To prevent ice from building up, many air data probes include heating elements.